Me and My Aniki
by ceruleanday
Summary: Oneshot. Aku bertanya-tanya tiap saat akan alasan mengapa aku terlahir di dunia ini? Saat hari itu tiba, akhirnya aku paham bahwa aku ada demi menyambung kehidupan kakakku, Uchiha Sasuke, dari penyakit yang dideritanya. RnR!


**Me and ****My Aniki **

**.**

**.**

**Naruto©Kishimoto Masashi**

**Me and My Aniki****©Emi Y.**

**.**

**.**

**2010**

**.**

**.**

**#**

_Bukankah sangat menyenangkan bila suatu saat nanti hidup __**kami **__akan dinilai berharga? Meski __**aku **__hanyalah sebuah proyek sukses yang berhasil diciptakan oleh ibu kami sendiri dan juga… __**kakakku, **__sang penderita leukemia akut…_

_**Aku **__selamanya hanya menjadi kaki dan tangan tuk __**kakakku **__berjalan dan berpegang. _

_Sebab… suatu saat nanti… aku akan menjadi bagian dari __**tubuhnya. **__Kemudian, selamanya… hidupku akan dinilai berharga. Ya. Kelak, hal itu akan terjadi._

**.**

**.**

**SasuNaru Oneshot**

Sub Judul :

_The Leukemia Survivor : My Aniki, Uchiha Sasuke_

**#**

Sekitar lima belas tahun yang lalu, aku masih tak paham mengapa aku bisa berdiri dan hidup hingga sekarang. Sekilas, terlalu banyak warna kontras yang terbentuk di antara kami semua. Bukannya aku tidak bersyukur dengan hidupku, tetapi sesaat aku kembali memutar pendulum yang masih saja berjalan hingga sekarang, aku hidup dengan normal. Ya, normal. Terkadang aku kebingungan dengan pertanyaanku sendiri. Kenapa aku masih bisa hidup dengan normal padahal _kakakku _tidaklah demikian. Sejak lahir, ibu bercerita bahwa _kakak _mengidap leukemia. Jangan salahkan gen ibu ataupun ayah sebab semua yang terjadi pada diri kita adalah kehendak Tuhan. Mungkin, itu hanyalah satu dari ribuan pesakitan yang juga mengalami hal yang sama. Tidakkah Tuhan menurunkan bencana bila tak ada akhirnya?

Aku pernah menyangsikannya—melihat betapa rasa sakit yang meraup tubuh _kakak _saat leukositnya secara tiba-tiba meningkat lagi. Dari balik tirai kamar pasien, kulihat _kakak _sedang merintih sakit saat belasan jarum yang terbilang raksasa—menurutku—menusuk dan menembus tulang belakangnya. Itu… Itu sangat sakit bukan? Ketika Airi-sensei—dokter di sekolahku—menusukkan satu jarum kecil di lenganku untuk imunisasi virus influenza entah tipe apa, rasa sakitnya takkan hilang dalam sehari. Yahh, itu sih karena sugesti Chouji selama sesi menunggu antrean. Tapi kurasa sugestinya benar. Meski jarumnya berukuran _mili_—begitu kata Airi-sensei—sakitnya tetap saja tak bisa dihiraukan.

Lagi. Ketika langit mulai merendahkan titik bujurnya, mentari kembali ke sisi barat sana. _Kakak _termenung di balkon kamarnya. Tangan pucatnya kuraih kemudian menghangatkannya di antara dua tanganku yang lumayan hangat. Hal itu sudah sangat sering kulakukan bila _kakak _memulai ritual petangnya—memandang kosong ke arah matahari terbenam. Topi _balaclava_ rajutan ibu terlihat menutupi tiap sisi rambutnya yang tak ada lagi di sana. Lingkar hitam menghiasi kulit bawah matanya—terlihat seperti orang yang suka menahan jam-jam tidur malamnya. Tapi, untuk semua itu memiliki alasan yang kuat.

Kakakku—Uchiha Sasuke—adalah penderita _leukemia akut_.

Dokter memvonisnya dengan kata-kata kejam. Tetapi, aku-ibu-dan… _ayah_, akan selalu berpikir sebaliknya. Kata dokter dan kata Tuhan itu berbeda kan? Meski keduanya hampir sama.

Kakak terduduk di kursi rodanya. Tatapannya kosong seperti biasa. Namun, pancaran api mentari petang menembus kornea matanya dan memperlihatkan kekuatan yang sangat besar dari dirinya. Kemudian, pertanyaan yang tak pernah terjawab itu mulai berseliweran di kepalaku. Terlalu banyak warna dalam diriku tapi pada kakak… hanya ada hitam.

Mungkinkah kami memang tak berkakak-beradik? Maksudku, status _darah _kami selama ini.

Aku meraih syal rajutan buatan jemari cekatan Sakura yang tergeletak begitu saja di samping kakak. Kulingkarkan di leher putihnya. Ia terlihat menggigil meski sore ini terasa begitu hangat. Ya. Itu wajar kan? Suhu tubuh seorang penderita leukemia tidak tentu, terlebih lagi sejak pagi hingga siang tadi, kakak baru saja mendapatkan sesi _penyuntikan _di rumah sakit ibu.

Ibu kami adalah seorang dokter dan peneliti. Meski ibu adalah penyembuh, ia tetap tak percaya dengan vonis sahabatnya. Ia percaya dengan doktrin kematian kakak lama sebelum kisah ini dimulai, tetapi ibu tetaplah ibu. Ia… Ia akan selalu memegang teguh prinsip hidupnya. _Bila sebutir kapur saja bisa menjadi berlian, maka kenapa airmata yang turun setiap hari tak bisa menjadi obat kesembuhan bagi kakak?_

Kemudian, lahirlah aku. Aku hanyalah sebuah proyek percobaan ibu yang berhasil. Setahun yang lalu, aku mengetahui segala rahasia kelahiranku selama ini. Pertanyaan bodoh yang kian menghantui pikiranku akhirnya terjawab. Aku—Namikaze Naruto—itulah nama asliku. Mengingat ayahku bukanlah _ayah _kami. Tetapi, aku ada oleh proses _in vivo _alias bayi tabung. Kehidupanku bermula saat penelitian ibu akan gen lethal* kakak berhasil terselesaikan dengan sempurna sekitar dua puluh tahun yang lalu. Lima tahun setelahnya, aku terlahir dari rahim seorang wanita yang tak kukenal.

Ibu melakukan serangkaian proses yang sangat sulit tuk kumengerti. Aku hanya termangu sembari menundukkan wajah saat semua kebenaran itu terungkap dari balik dua belah bibir kelu ibu. Aku tak menangis—mengingat aku adalah lelaki. Huh, mana mungkin aku cengeng seperti itu. Namun, tetap saja aku tak bisa menahan emosi ini terlalu lama. Jadi… aku pun membuat sebuah kesimpulan, meski mungkin terdengar salah, tapi… ini benar kan?

Aku ada hanya untuk _kakak_.

Ibu sangat menyayangi kakak sehingga lama sebelum kakak terlahir dari rahimnya, ia akan tahu bahwa suatu saat nanti kakak akan menderita karena penyakitnya ini. Maka, ibu memulai penelitiannya. Mengambil sampel leukosit kakak dan gennya atau entahlah apa namanya itu. Aku bukan peminat sains dan nilai sainsku sangatlah buruk. Gen kakak dimanipulasi dan disuntikkan ke sebuah sel kecil yang menjadi bakal calon seorang Uchiha Naruto yang sekarang masih bisa berdiri di samping kakak—menemaninya dan mengiburnya layaknya seorang adik.

Untuk itulah pertanyaan yang tak pernah terjawab dariku muncul begitu saja. Terlalu banyak warna kontras dan cerah yang menghiasi diriku, sedangkan kakak? Ia di sana, merenung akan hidupnya. Tapi… jangan khawatir _anikiku sayang_, aku akan memberikan hidupku untukmu kelak. Begitu kan maksud Tuhan menciptakanku melalui kejeniusan ibu?

Kembali pada rutinitas kakak petang ini, tak ada yang saling bicara. Aku pun ikut terdiam karena kakak melakukan hal yang sama. Sedikit, kurasakan ia meremas tanganku. Syukurlah, ia masih bisa merespon segala kontak fisik yang kuberi padanya. Aku dan kakak berbeda lima tahun. Di usianya saat ini, ia bahkan belum pernah merasakan bagaimana bersosialisasi secara normal dengan gender berbeda yang seusianya. Terkadang aku membawa Sakura-chan ke rumah dan memintanya tuk membuat sebuah komunikasi yang baik dengan seorang _wanita_. Tapi… kakak tetaplah kakak. Ia hanya diam dan malah sibuk dengan bacaannya saja. Meski demikian, Sakura-chan adalah tipe gadis yang sangat baik. Ia akan datang rutin ke rumah setiap hari Minggu dan mengajak kakak tuk saling membuat komunikasi dua arah, meski yahh… selalu saja gagal.

Bila rambut _raven _kakak masih ada di sana, pasti kakak akan menjadi seorang artis terkenal. Ya, aku tahu itu.

Hanya aku yang membuatnya bisa berbicara. Ah ya, ibu juga. Ia pun hanya mau tersenyum kala mendengar ceritaku saja.

Aku berharap suatu saat nanti hidup _kami _akan dinilai berharga oleh orang lain dan juga oleh Tuhan.

"Naruto, kau… kau tetap adikku meski—"

"Ng?"

Ia terdiam lagi. Ia menutup kelopak matanya sebentar dan berjuang tuk berdiri. Kupapah ia namun ia melarangku. Masih saja sifat keras kepala kakak tak jua hilang. Ia berdiri sembari menahan berat tubuhya di selusur kayu balkon kamarnya yang sepi itu. Semilir angin petang memberi hawa sejuk pada kami berdua. Kakak menyunggingkan senyum tipisnya. Wajahnya terlihat begitu pucat saat ini. Aku hanya menunggu dan mendengar hingga ia tersiap tuk berbicara.

"Kemarilah Naruto."

Aku mengalihkan sekelebat pertanyaan konyol yang mulai bermunculan di kepalaku. Langkahku semakin mendekatinya. Bisa kurasakan angin hangat di sore ini menyibak rambut kuning cerahku. Mata _cerulean _-ku bergerak-gerak tak tentu. Namun, kakak malah menarik tanganku tiba-tiba seraya membawaku dalam pelukannya. Aku membulatkan mata tak percaya. Sebelumnya, kakak bahkan tak pernah me—me—_memelukku _seperti ini.

Dua tangan panjang nan kurusnya yang tertutupi oleh _sweater _biru tua seakan mengikatku agar aku tak lepas. Bak peti kemas yang berisi ribuan batang emas dari samudera sana. Itulah aku yang kini seperti berada di dalam rangkulan seorang bajak laut bengis. Ah tidak, kakak tidaklah bengis. Malah, ia sangatlah lemah dan baik.

Entah kenapa rasanya agak sesak saat kakak memelukku. Err—bukannya aku tidak suka tapi aku tak menyangka saja kalau kakak masih memiliki kekuatan tuk melakukan hal ini. Maka, aku masih terdiam tak mengucapkan satu patah kata pun. Harum aroma tubuh kakak mengusik pikiranku. Aku tahu tubuhku memang kecil dibandingkan tubuh kakak yang tegap meski kini ia jadi semakin kurus saja. Aku—entah secara sadar atau tak sadar—melakukan hal yang sama. Mengeratkan dua tanganku di sekitar kakak.

"Kau akan hidup untuk dirimu sendiri, bukan _untukku_."

"Eh?"

Kurasakan ia memangkukan dagunya di pundakku. Syal rajutan yang kukenakan tadi memberikan efek hangat bagiku pula. Aku jadi semakin tersihir tuk tidak melepaskan kakak seperti ini. Rasa-rasanya aku tak mau bila takdir kakak harus berakhir seperti ini—sangat kejam seakan tak ada hari esok baginya.

Ia kembali mengeratkan pelukannya di sekitarku. Semburat merah terlihat merona di dua pipiku. Sungguh aneh. Ya, aku benar-benar aneh sekarang.

"Suatu saat nanti, tubuh ini takkan bisa menahan rasa sakit lebih lama lagi. Entah kapan, Tuhan akan segera mengambilnya dan… ya, ini hanyalah sebuah permainan Tuhan, Naruto. Saat yang lemah tak bisa bertahan lebih lama lagi, maka yang kuatlah yang akan menggantikan. Dan aku yakin, itu adalah kau, Naruto."

Kata-katanya sangat menyakitkan. Terlalu menyakitkan dan begitu sadis. _Hell_, kenapa harus kakak yang menerima semua penderitaan ini? Sama saja. Pekikan dalam hati itu takkan ada satu pun yang bisa mendengar. Mungkin Ia? Atau Malaikat-Nya yang selalu menjaga kakak ke menapun kakak melangkahkah kakinya? Tak tahulah.

"Kau ingat, waktu itu kau menangis sembari memeluk lutut di sudut gudang mainan. Ibu dan Sakura mencarimu sekitar rumah hingga ke luar sana. Mereka pikir kau benar-benar memberontak dengan kebenaran itu. Akan tetapi, aku tetap di rumah ini. Ya. Kau tahu kenapa? Karena hanyalah aku yang sadar bahwa kau masih di rumah ini—bersembunyi entah di mana. Satu hal yang tak ada siapapun selain aku yang mengerti akan sifatmu, _otouto_. Kau—tak suka berada jauh dari kakakmu ini, meski seberapa bencinya dirimu akan sesuatu. Hn, mungkin terdengar begitu konyol tapi kau memang begitu kan?"

Ia memukul-mukul ubun-ubun kepalaku dengan pelan. Mendengar cerita bodoh itu setahun yang lalu, aku hanya bisa nyengir malu. Tak kusangka, kakak masih saja mengingat hal itu. Saat itu… aku masih berusia empat belas tahun. Yah, tipikal remaja tanggung yang berusaha menemukan jati diri. Ironisnya, jati diriku adalah sebuah percobaan sukses oleh sang ibunda sendiri. Awalnya, aku berpikir bahwa aku adalah seorang _superhero_—mengorbankan nyawa sendiri untuk menyelamatkan sebuah nyawa yang berhak tuk merasakan indahnya hidup. Tapi, sesaat aku berpikir bahwa hal itu salah. Setiap orang yang terlahir—baik secara normal maupun tidak—berhak untuk hidup. Hm.

Dan kakak pun mengatakan hal yang sama saat ia berhasil menemukanku. Ia dengan langkah yang tertatih-tatih mendapatiku yang bersembunyi di balik rongsokan mainan-mainanku saat aku masih kecil di gudang belakang rumah. Ibu dan Sakura tak sadar akan hal itu—bahwa dulu aku punya kebiasaan aneh. Bila merasa asing dengan sesuaitu, aku akan berlari ke sebuah tempat sepi dan gelap, kemudian melakukan hal entah apa itu. Menangis mungkin?

Kakak hanya mengenakan kaus putih lengan panjang tipisnya dengan leher yang terbalut oleh syal rajutan hangat saat itu. Topi _balaclava _hitam bertengger di atas kepalanya—menutupi kebotakan yang membuatnya berbeda. Ya, kakak memang berbeda. Berbeda dari semua kakak yang ada di dunia ini. Meski kami tak ada hubungan darah, sejenak aku kembali mengingat kata-kata ibu, kami memang tak punya hubungan apapun. Tapi… toh ternyata kami bersaudara. Sebab, kami dibesarkan oleh ibu yang sama dan memiliki pola pikir yang nyaris sama pula. Dan juga, kami saling memiliki.

"Hei, kau malu ya?"

"Ti-tidak!" jawabku seketika. Jujur, aku memang malu.

"Kenapa diam?"

"I-itu sih karena… Ya…"

Kembali kakak menepuk-nepuk kepalaku. Aku hanya bisa menyembunyikan mukaku pada _sweater _kebiruannya yang hangat. Tak kusangka, aku jadi aneh begini.

Ia terkekeh sebentar dan kembali bergumam.

"Kau ini seperti anak perempuan saja."

Mendengar komentar kakak yang seperti itu, aku menaikkan alis segera. "Aku bukan perempuan! Aku laki-laki yang keren~"

Seketika aku melepaskan pelukannya sembari menyerukan hal itu di depannya. Sebentar kulihat kakak menaikkan alisnya namun kembali menjadi dirinya yang sesungguhnya. Ia menaikkan sebelah ujung bibirnya dan menelengkan kepala—menatap arah langit yang mulai menghitam. Wajah putih pucatnya terlihat semakin pucat saja. Sedikit demi sedikit, sinar kelam dari arah sana menjadi satu-satunya penerang di angkasa.

"Hn, kau memang laki-laki yang keren. Tapi… akan demikian bila kau benar-benar paham dengan arti hidup yang sebenarnya. Kau bodoh bila mengira hidupmu akan berharga saat kau benar-benar akan memberikan tulang belakangmu itu padaku. Kau adalah manusia yang bebas, Naruto. Aku tak pernah meminta pada ibu tuk melakukan semua ini padaku. Ibu hanya terlalu menyayangiku hingga ia malah menjadikanmu sebagai objek saja dan—"

"Tidak! Itu semua tidak benar! Sasuke-nii sudah terlalu lama merasakan sakit ini, dan… dan… bukankah aku memang ada hanya untuk nii-san seorang? Menurutku, hidupku takkan berharga bila tujuan kelahiranku itu tak tercapai. Ya…"

Kunaikkan wajahku dan memberanikan diri tuk menatap mata itu—mata yang sangat membuatku ketakutan. Takut akan suatu saat nanti, mata itu akan segera kehilangan kilatannya dan membeku dalam peti—terkubur bersama tubuh semunya.

Selama itu pula kami tak saling bicara. Hanya dua bilah mata kami yang berkomunikasi. _Cerulean morning _dan _black raven_. Untuk itulah aku sering mempertanyakannya. Kakak hanya memiliki satu warna saja pada dirinya dan aku?

"Cukup dengan kau terus berada di sampingku, maka aku akan selalu merasa hidup, Naruto."

Ia mengatakan hal itu seakan-akan ia akan segera mati. Dan aku sudah cukup bosan mendengarnya.

"Kata suster Shizune, bila seseorang mulai melihat suatu hal yang tak pernah ia lihat sebelumnya, maka tak lama setelahnya, kematian akan menjemput. Kau tahu, Naruto. Saat ini, tepat di belakangmu, aku melihat sebuah sosok berbaju hitam dengan tombak sabit berwarna putih. Mungkinkah itu benar? Maksudku, kata-kata suster Shizune saat itu."

Aku tak mengerti dengan maksud ucapan kakak. Sosok berbaju hitam dengan tombak sabit? Ap-apa maksudnya?

Aku menoleh segera—memangcangkan mata _cerulean-_ku ke arah yang dituju kakak. Namun, di sana tak ada siapapun, hanya helaan angin di petang menuju malam.

"A-apa maksudnya?"

Ia tersenyum. Masih tersenyum. "Alasan kenapa aku memelukmu tadi ialah agar sosok itu menghilang, Naruto. Untuk sekali saja, aku berharap ia menghilang dari pandanganku. Dan kau tahu, ia menghilang."

Ia masih melengkungkan wujud U itu di bibir pucatnya. Mataku membulat dan menyipit. Kukatupkan bibirku seperti ikan yang kehabisan oksigen dalam air. Sementara itu, aku kembali membayangkan pertanyaan-pertanyaan apa saja yang muncul di kepalaku. Kedua tanganku terkepal di samping. Kutatap kayu balkon di bawah sana—merasa emosi dengan semua perkataannya. Jadi, aku ini sebenarnya apa? Bukankah aku memang terlahir hanya untuk membuatnya kembali hidup? Dan setelah itu? Apa? Apa?

Kurasakan hembusan nafas kakak di wajahku. Ia mengelus pipiku sebentar dan kembali memelukku. Kini, lebih erat dari yang tadi.

"Sebentar saja, ok?"

Hanya itu saja yang dikatakannya.

Setelahnya, kami hanya berbicara melalui dinginnya udara malam kali ini.

Aku pun paham meski sedikit.

"_Kau terlahir bukan untuk hidupku, tetapi untuk menemaniku hingga saatnya tiba…"_

**.**

**#**

**.**

Hari ini, tepat enam bulan setelah kisah di balkon itu, aku kembali termangu seperti kebiasaan kakak di tiap petang. Aku duduk di salah satu kursi rotan yang menggantikan kursi roda kakak. Di sana, ada sebuah meja kayu yang di tengahnya dihiasi oleh bunga anggrek yang sangat indah. Vas porselen itu sangat cocok dipadukan dengan warna putih keunguan polkadot sang kelopaknya.

Aku tersenyum. Ya.

Petang ini terasa lebih hangat dari petang yang biasanya. Aku menengadah dan menatap wujud ciptaan Tuhan dalam bentuk gas helium berwarna kuning keemasan itu. Sungguh indah. Bagiku, akan terasa lebih indah saat sebuah surat berlembar-lembar itu kubiarkan teronggok begitu saja di atas meja. Aku hanya perlu membaca sedikit dari kata-kata itu sebab…

Ibu selama ini tak pernah menceritakan apapun padaku akan segala hal yang dilakukannya di luar sana. Selama setengah tahun ini—sejak aku menangis di sudut gudang mainan—ia mulai bereksperimen lagi. Entah apa itu. Perhatiannya yang begitu sedikit untuk kakak dan aku adalah secuil kecil resiko dari waktu yang ia buang dalam menyelesaikan proyek sainsnya.

Lagi, aku tersenyum, tersenyum entah untuk apa.

"Kalau kau terus saja seperti itu, nanti kau bisa masuk angin, _otouto_."

"Ngg? Aa!"

"Kenapa kau berteriak begitu?"

Aku sadar akan kenyataan ini. Apakah aku bermimpi lagi dan kembali membayangkan wujud kakak yang entah kenapa selalu muncul belakangan ini? Aku hanya bisa memastikan bahwa hal ini tidaklah semu. Nyata, seperti Nutracker yang ternyata berwujud pangeran tampan di kehidupan nyata. Sungguh, apa yang terlihat di depanku bukanlah sebuah kesalahan ataupun mimpi.

Aku diam dan menunggu hingga sosok ini berbicara lagi—berusaha mengira-ngira bahwa apa yang kulihat dalam bayangan cermin ini adalah nyata. Sebuah realisasi dan visualisasi pencahayaan yang sempurna.

"Hn, _tadaima, Naruto._"

"_Un! Okaeri, Sasuke-niisan…_"

Ia ada di sana. Berdiri tegap—tak lagi dengan kursi rodanya. Meski masih tertatih-tatih, aku yakin, ia di sana menyambutku. Aku pun melangkah perlahan. Satu-dua-tiga langkah. Menggapainya dan membenamkan tangis haru ini dalam _sweater_ putihnya hingga basah.

Ia adalah kakakku—Uchiha Sasuke—_the leukemia survivor_.

Bukan berkat hidupku, tetatpi karena keberadaanku yang selalu menemani kesendiriannya yang terkungkung dalam rasa sakit…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**

* * *

**

**OWARI**

* * *

_Aaa… akhirnya bisa bikin oneshot juga. Gara-gara habis liat trailer-nya 'The Sister Keeper', jadinya pikiran aneh muncul di kepala saya. =.=_

_Mungkin para readers ada yang bertanya-tanya maksud dari fic ini. Yapp, sebenarnya saya hanya ingin memberikan sebuah gambaran mengenai hidup seorang ca survivor, tepatnya breast cancer. Ibu saya adalah inti dari kisah ini. Anggap saja bahwa dalam kehidupan nyata melalui fic ini, ibu saya adalah Sasuke dan saya adalah Naruto. Nyatanya, hampir sebagian besar penderita breast cancer merasa putus asa dengan penyakitnya—mengapa tidak? Sebab, vonis mati adalah satu hal yang paling ditakutkan. Ibu saya pun awalnya merasa demikian, namun berkat doa yang luar biasa ia kukuhkan pada Tuhan dan juga adanya saya bersama kakak saya di sampingnya, segala tekanan psikologis dari dalam dirinya menurun._

_Ingat bahwa semua penyakit itu tergantung dari sisi psikologis manusia itu sendiri. Meski mungkin rasa sakit secara jasmaniah, tetapi pikiran dan hati yang sebenarnya bisa menekan rasa sakit itu. Motivasi keluarga dan juga semangat tuk mau menemani mereka adalah yang utama. Mereka adalah sama seperti kita hanya saja… Tuhan lebih menyayangi mereka. Kenapa? Karena Tuhan akan dekat bila seorang manusia terkena sebuah cobaan. ^_^_

_Maka, bagi para readers yang merasa memiliki kasus yang sama, maka tetaplah sabar bahwa Tuhan selalu memiliki jalan pikiran yang unik. Kita tak bisa menebaknya. Yang kita bisa lakukan hanyalah meminta, meminta, dan meminta pengampunan darinya melalui doa. _

_Hehe… _

_Yosh, untuk yang terakhir, boleh minta review? #kabur._


End file.
